Megadoomer
Plot Summary thumb|left|200px|The Megadoomer The Almighty Tallest are examining a storage planet in order to send valuable goods to the Invaders to help them on their missions. They decide to send a Megadoomer Combat Stealth Mech to Invader Tenn to help her conquest of the planet Meekrob, and they decide to send a box of malfunctioning SIR Units to Zim. When a rebelling worker on the Conveyor Belt Planet switches the addresses on the two boxes, Zim gets the Megadoomer. Since it can turn invisible, Zim then attempts to use it to destroy Dib. However, the Megadoomer has two flaws. First, it turns the robot invisible, but not the pilot. It also requires a power supply, and must always be plugged in. The length of the power cord requires Zim to get GIR to keep replacing the plug in a new outlet. When he finally reaches Dib, Zim tries to kill him with the doom cannon, but it draws too much power and shorts out the entire city, including the Megadoomer. The Megadoomer is no longer invisible, and Dib starts taking pictures. To stay undercover, Zim causes the Megadoomer to self-destruct. Zim claims the entire plan was to steal Dib's camera which was then carried off by a bird. The episode closes with Invader Tenn calling the Tallest. The SIR units are seen running rampant in the background and Tenn screams that they're all doomed. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The two children playing in the sandbox in this episode were named Chuck and Buck. This is a reference to Miguel Arteta's independent film Chuck & Buck. *The scene where Dib is in the bathroom and he sees the toilet water rippling due to the footsteps of the Megadoomer is a reference to Jurassic Park. *When the SIRs are going crazy, in one scene, they are rolling in a ball. This could be a reference to the Namco game, Katamari Damacy. *One of the people shown during Zim's rampage through town, a woman with purple hair and a nose ring, greatly resembles Devi D. from ''Johnny the Homicidal Maniac'', one of Vasquez's earlier works. *When this girl looks out the window, you can see "911" on one of her books. This is a reference to September 11th. *There is a reference to the video game "Sonic Heroes" when GIR slides down the power cord to find another outlet for the Megadoomer. Trivia Of Doom *GIR can carry the Megadoomer's plug, though it looks like the plug would be heavy. This may be due to his strength as a robot. *This is the only episode with Invader Tenn having speaking lines before series cancellation. Things You Might Have Missed *As GIR eats Chuck and Buck's action figures, the camera shakes around as if was a home video. This may or may not have been a breakage of the fourth wall. Animation Errors *As GIR says "I had no idea", a line separates his head and body, making only his head move as he says it. *When the Screwhead was looking at the two packages when the camera goes to his back he appeares to have a jacket and in the next scene it's gone. Errors *When GIR goes into the retirement home and plugs in the Megadoomer, the receptacle has two outlets, though it changes to one outlet in the next scene. *Zim's ensemble and eyes are bright red for one scene, but they change back to their normal colors in the next scene. *Zim's PAK turns pink and grey when he pulls on his antennas. *Tenn takes a 3-second pause before talking to the Almighty Tallest. *When Dib takes away the camera from GIR as the Megadoomer is about to explode, GIR's nose is not filled in. Quotes thumb|right|250px|Zim and Dib fighting over the camera. Zim: (really fast) Oh thank you you've done the right thing my Tallest and you won't be forgotten when I rule the universe thanks to this amazing battlemech BYYYEEEEEE! Zim: Victory! Dib: What do you mean, victory?! Your robot exploded, and you didn't destroy me! Zim: It was a trick! Yes! Ehn...my plan was to...steal this camera from you! So that you couldn't show these pictures, ha! Zim: I've put up with you long enough, Dib! Now, fight an enemy you cannot see! Dib: You're right there! Zim: What?! Dib: There! Your mighty Irken cloaking device cloaks the robot but not you! Zim: Lies! Now, behold the doom cannon! Dib: I can't. It's invisible. Zim: But you can see me? Dib: That's what I said. Zim: Oh, that's stupid! Dib: Really ''stupid! 'Zim: You dare agree with me?! Prepare to meet your horrible doom! '''Cyborg: What I'm trying to say, sir, is that he was like no man I've ever seen! Chuck: My robot hits yours with swarmers! Buck: I counter with a wave pulse! Chuck: I'm not playing with you anymore! GIR: (gasps, ''in awe)'' It's got chicken legs. Zim: Yesss... chicken legs. It also posseses a new generation distortion cloaking system. You know what that means? GIR: Ohhhhhh WAAAHAAHA! (GIR seemingly having a brief and random seizure) GIR: The plug thing! It's not plugged! GIR: Chicken! (giggles) I'm gonna eat youu! Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes